


The Backup Plan

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 5 [31]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaery sets sail for Meereen with a plan to win over Daenerys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Backup Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after "The Children" with spoilers through that episode.

‘Just keep your wits about you and you’ll be all right’ Margaery thought to herself for the hundredth time since the ship had set sail from King’s Landing. ‘After all, how scary can a Dothraki queen with three dragons be?’

Since things had gone South in her family’s plan to put Margaery on the throne by marrying her to Tommin—thanks to Cersei’s firm hold on the boy—her grandmother had come up with a backup plan.

As a result, Margaery found herself sailing for Meereen with no one but a hundred Tyrell soldiers to keep her company.

Her grandmother’s plan called for Margaery to use all her brains and charm to convince Daenerys Targaryen to align herself with House Tyrell by taking Loras as her husband.

It would take every cunning bone in her body, but Margery would do whatever it took to pierce Daenerys’s armor of Valyrian steel.


End file.
